Sometimes the Things You Need Aren't the Things You Want
by under.that.sun
Summary: I will be truthful. I won't be a king you expect or want me to be. I will break every written and unwritten rule of how a king should act. And I will still be the best one you will ever have. Yaoi, LawLu, King!Luffy, AU, magic.
1. Coronation

**A.N. Birthday week started! This is the story for it! :}**

**I decided that I had enough with prince!Luffy and want something different. So this idea was born, enjoy sweeties, and don't forget the best birthday gift for me you can give is a review. ;}**

**P.S. I don't know a sh*t about coronation, so it's all out of my head and snippets of what I remember.**

**Summary: I will be truthful. I won't be a king you expect or want me to be. I will break every written and unwritten rule of how a king should act. And I will still be the best one you will ever have.**

**Warnings: Yaoi – Manxman, LawLu, King!Luffy, AU, magic, a bit more serious side of Luffy will be portrayed here, so a bit OOC…**

**Information for the story:**

**These are the ranks of nobles (grounded of British nobles) highest rank is first and the lowest is last:**

**Duke,**

**Marquess,**

**Earl,**

**Viscount,**

**Baron.**

_Sometimes the Things You Need Aren't the Ones You Want_

"I will be truthful. I won't be a king you expect or want me to be. I will break every written and unwritten rule of how a king should act. And I will still be the best one you will ever have. This throne, was thrown onto my head without any preparation or grooming with hopes that I will crumble under the pressure or make a mistake that will let the next family in line take it.

Well, I've news for you – it won't happen. I will live a long and happy life. As a king. I will not throw balls every week to satisfy my nobleman, I won't stand boot licking to get a better post at the Council and I will not let them dictate my decisions.

With taking this crown I'm making a statement – I will shake this old-established regime. So get ready – reforms are under way."

Luffy watched as the crowd of nobleman, high priests and solidiers of highest rank – all watched him with different kinds of astonishment, from plain gaping, to carefully hidden surprise. Every single person in the room hadn't known what to expect of their new ruler, but this definitely wasn't it. The new king noticed several nobleman who seemed to be a little delighted by such news, so he memorized their faces so he could know from who expect a little bit of brain power.

As no one dared to talk after that kind of speech for a full minute Luffy became a little annoyed; how long will he have to stand in front of his throne – why on Earth they brought it to the cathedral only for his coronation, if he didn't even sit on it, he had no idea – and wait for someone to make any kind of move?

Deciding that he had enough of staring, the young king threw his orb and scepter on the throne, tilted his new crown a little, so it would be more comfortable to wear and left the cathedral with three of his guards trailing after him. He was sure that he now had more than enough servants to bring everything back to their places without him asking them to do so.

It was strange that he was a king now, when he thought about what future career he could have this one was definitely not it. He thought about becoming a knight, maybe even a royal guard at one point! He also had the opportunity to join in family business – grape farm, but never ever had he thought he would have such a _boring_ job as a king.

Of course, being a king wasn't a job, he couldn't leave his work worries alone and go home to sleep, he couldn't just go on vacation and not worry about work problems, because being a king was a life style. And Luffy agreed to take it. Because in the end it was fascinating.

Fascinating what a king could do, how he lived and how everybody had to listen to him, he was the highest point in hierarchy, nobody could boss him around. He could make deals with foreign kings, but they couldn't command him. It was the ultimate form of freedom.

Many would disagree saying that king had tons of duties, he had to always look appropriately and have the best language skills. But that was the catch – Luffy wasn't going to be the average king, he already declared that loud and clear, for everyone to hear. He will live life as he pleases, it is after all – _his_.

* * *

><p>Marquess Law Trafalgar was an official bachelor. At the age of twenty seven he wasn't married, engaged, courting anyone and didn't even have a bastard child. His cousins were rubbing hands in delight, the moment he will die one their children will become the head of the family and will earn the tittle of Marquess.<p>

And to tell you the truth Law was absolutely fine with that. He didn't care that his offspring won't control his family or that his 'legacy' won't continue on, he seriously didn't see a point in all that, so he had no problems with being alone, women after all were absolutely bothersome.

But there was one problem in Marquess Trafalgar's life – it was boring. The king was already old and sick, his medical knowledge told him that he will probably die in a year – or quicker if he will get helping hand – and held no entertainment. There were no catfights between noble women who wanted to please him and have his favor, there was no subtle boot licking from other nobles, no one wanted to be a dying king's favorite, there was no point.

At least he knew that things will get interesting pretty soon. The king had no children as all of them died, the king's brother died without marrying and quite young. The king had no bastard son with any noblewoman who could try to reach for the throne. All that left where several cousins from the late queen's side and a bunch of cousins from kings. After the royal burying – and maybe even during it – the big catfights will start.

Law grinned as he left the castle, if there was nothing fun in it, he might as well leave it and have some time for himself without young ladies trailing after him like puppies with hopes he will make one of them Lady Trafalgar. No way in hell that was going to happen, so he might as well go back to his manor, it had been some time since he was at his own home for longer than several months after all.

**A.N. This thing is a bit short, but next chapter will be longer! If you want to you can count this as prologue… :D**


	2. The Oath

**A.N. Okay, so I decided this is gonna be today's update… :P For some reason most of you decided that Luffy is gonna change lots of laws… Well, he will be kind of into one Law… :D (if you get the pun.. ;}) but I haven't written much about politics here and focused more on LawLu… of course this story is short and officially four chapters long… but if there will be popular demand I may write more and maybe even go into politics… :}**

The next time Law heard from the royal castle was after six months. The king had finally died. And apparently it turned out that the late king's late brother had been engaged with a French noblewoman, but died before he could marry her. Only two months later his son was born and the woman died in childbirth. Now, the kid turned out to have the first claim to the throne. Of course he could refuse and the circumstances of his upbringing would suggest that he won't be able to rule.

He did grow up with his mother's family, who apparently had Viscount title. They also owned a lot of grape farms and made one of the best wine around. The family also had minimal interactions with other nobles and that is why there was no information about the new king. Because apparently the kid was ambitious and decided that he will be the king. And as the Council was the one who found him they couldn't object when he accepted.

And that got Law excited, a new player, without real experience with the power to do almost anything and goals no one knew. Surely, it will be a blast, even if this new kind wouldn't be able to hold crown for long. So of course there was no doubt that Marquess Trafalgar will be attending the coronation.

And what a coronation it was.

The first sight of his new king didn't leave Law impressed. Short raven colored hair, delicate, round facial features, a horizontal scar under his left eye that mixed with his look and instead of a delicate noble he looked like a pretty village boy. The posture the new kind held, however spoke differently. He wasn't really tall, but he stood there proud, in front of a Cathedral full of snotty nobles with sticks in their asses' too deep.

For some reason his outfit seemed a bit ridiculous on him, the dark pants, knee long shirt with a waistcoat and a deep red, soft, royal cape with white edges. The new king didn't wear any jewelry and it only took him standing in front all of them to make this whole ordeal seem like a joke.

He kneeled on his right knee, posture still stiff and proud, the coronation was quick and uneventful, throne binding magic did its work by binding the new king as the ruler until his death. But then it was time for the king to give his speech. And a speech it was! Such provocation and bluntness in such wonderfully constructed speech! Law had never met such brave person before, because even the bravest soldiers weren't so confident when speaking with a nobleman who was higher than himself.

But here was their new king – speaking whatever he wanted to a room full of people he should not anger. Of course nothing His Majesty told was really insulting, but that was the charm around politics – some words could be even more destructive than any actions. And the young king had just declared war.

Or so it would seemed to most of noblemen once they get out of their shock…

But Marquess Trafalgar could see the bigger picture, hear the hidden message – this king didn't know a thing about the current nobles, he didn't know who was trust worthy and who would stab him in the back on first chance. Who was smartest, who was the quickest, who will make the biggest scene… chaos was the best way to investigate all of nobles.

Brilliant indeed.

Law was delighted, this definitely topped all his expectations for this coronation or the new, different rule. Maybe this king will be worthy of being followed, being given Law's pledge of utmost loyalty? He surely hoped so, it had been so long since he felt so excited…

As the silence stretched in the cathedra their new king stood there unfazed watching them all with a tiny bit of annoyance leaking on his face. Then the silent, fazed curtain was ripped off as the king turned around, threw his new control symbols on his throne, tilted his crown and left the cathedra. Law had to use lots of will power not to laugh, once again a brilliant show of power – throwing scepter and orb, but keeping the crown. Just as he threw caution and traditions away.

Grinning widely as never before Law left the cathedra as the nobles stirred from their shock and started gossiping between themselves. He had a king to approach.

Luffy was exploring his new chambers when a knock on the door echoed through his big sitting room that led to his bedroom. Knowing that the guards at the door and at tree other passageways before his chambers wouldn't have let anyone dangerous in Luffy opened the door himself having dismissed his maid just as he came in 'To get acquainted to his chambers'.

As the new comer saw him at the door he seemed genuinely surprised but after several eye blinks he just smiled at him extending his hand like one does for a lady, high rank pontiff, Pope or a ruler of a country when you want to indicate that you came not only for business.

Not feeling many objections for such conversation Luffy put his hand on the waiting one and watched fascinated as the very first person kissed his hand and sent him a smile that ladies would have called 'flirty'. "Your Majesty, I am Marquess Trafalgar Law, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Luffy retreated from the doorway letting the Marquess inside using the moment to properly observe how the man looked. He was a whole head taller than Luffy, had a darker skin tone, pierced ears, short, the same shade colored hair, sharp chin with small goatee, small, light grey, picturesque eyes and sharp cheek bones.

A noble through bone and blood.

Gesturing to the table between soft couches the just appointed king invited the noble to sit down. "And what brought You to my chambers Marquess Trafalgar?"

The said noble smiled a little. "I wanted to speak to Your Majesty about Your Majesty's speech."

Luffy's eyes gained cold gleam as he answered. "And what of it? Did you come here to tell me that I will be a bad king if I keep up this attitude?"

A small grin appeared on the taller man's lips as he shook his head. "No, not at all, actually, I came here to congratulate Your Majesty on the marvelous speech, so many hidden meanings, that even I had to think quite a lot before I figured what Your Majesty was set on doing, I can't help but praise how wonderful it was. Testing our loyalty and support by such method – so daring, but so obviously clear that one can simply overlook it."

The young king frowned a bit. "I didn't mean to test anything with that speech, I just wanted to warn everyone that I was not going to be how they want me to be, so they wouldn't come to me later complaining about my actions. It's a head start for them to brace themselves."

The noble blinked bewildered, than loud, delighted laugh left him. "You're even more brilliant than I thought! To do such an effect without even realizing! Royal blood indeed. It seems Your Majesty was born to be king!"

Luffy watched the Marquess with worried eyes. "Are you alright? You're acting like You hit Your head…"

The taller male chuckled. "No, do not worry Your Majesty." The new king's eyes widened as the noble got on one knee, put his left hand above his heart and with a tilted down head said his pledge. "I, Marquess Law of Trafalgar family, pledge my family's and mine allegiance to King Monkey D Luffy of Libretas, so mote it be."

Eyes still wide he looked up at the noble who just promised him a life time of his family's and his servitude for him. Looking down at the still kneeling Marquess Luffy cleared his throat - he needed to finish the pledge.

"I, King Monkey D Luffy of Libretas, accept the pledge of one Trafalgar Law and solemnly appoint him to be my personal adviser, so mote it be."

With his last words white light washed over the two of them and Luffy felt as something burned down into his wrist, pushing his sleeve up he saw a strange round, penny sized smiley face appear on his wrist.

**A.N. So yea, this is the magic part… I didn't add much of it, but I will explain it. The magic at coronation was an ancient spell which binds the king to the throne and kingdom, meaning that person can't betray the kingdom, nor can they be overthrown directly.**

**The magic at the end was binding/bonding magic. It means that the person saying the oath promises something and the person receiving the oath has to respond according to the oath and his/her wishes. Law gave the oath that could have made him into a slave if Luffy wished so, it's the highest oath there is and the most uncommon one. Luffy gave Law an answer that any on any oath would have been highest – personal adviser.**


	3. Marquess Trafalgar Law

Now it was the noble's turn to look at Luffy with wide eyes, he definitely didn't think the new king would give him the highest rank one could give to a pledger… Bowing his head low Trafalgar thanked the king. "Thank you Your Majesty, I am honored to receive such post."

The younger male just huffed at sat on the sofa motioning for Marquess to do the same on the sofa in front of him. "No problem, you seemed like a nice guy."

Law raised an eyebrow. "Most people don't trust strangers to help them carted their life for as long as they live, because the other party seems like a 'nice guy'."

Once again Law was left astonished as Luffy simply waved his hand sinking into the comfortable sofa. "I said I was going to break any written and unwritten rules, this one seems to be one of them."

Blinking several times the taller male let out a quiet chuckle. "Your Majesty will be able to tell me more about that later, now we have a different problem at our hands. It would be the best for your public image not to mention that there were no hidden meanings behind your speech."

The young king frowned. "But I don't care, I just told it because I felt like it and it was easier than to explain all of them one by one that I will do as I please…"

Grasping how it would be better to word his suggestion Law nodded. "But it would be easier to interact with those nobles who thought that you're an unknown and complicated character they need to act carefully around."

Luffy's eyes became sharper. "Easier you say?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

The smaller male waved his hand while scrunching his nose. "None of that 'Your Majesty' nonsense at least while we're alone, call me Luffy, we will be spending a lot of time together from now and it will only be easier to communicate."

Law bowed his head showing gratitude. "Thank you, Your Ma-…" Seeing Luffy's glare Law quickly corrected himself. "Thank you, you may call me however you wish."

Luffy grinned. "Great! I will call you… Traffy in private!"

Taller male blinked. "That's a really ridiculous nickname."

The king just grinned and shrugged. "Then it's a good thing no one besides you will hear it! So what do you want me to do considering my speech?"

Marquess Trafalgar's face became serious and thoughtful. "As I said before, such people as myself – the ones who observe, search for right answer and never jump to first opinion conclusions – saw your speech as a very heavy message. A message that challenged their loyalty and wisdom, the one I thought you left – that you're going to redo the council workings and kick out the corrupt ones."

King Luffy frowned. "But I will be doing that, no way I'm going to sit with a council that only cares about filling their money pouches, I will make this kingdom great!"

Relief flowed though Law's face as let a tiny smile show on his face. "That is great, when someone approaches you in polite way as me and asks about that tell them exactly that."

A somewhat wicked grin appeared on younger male's face. "Oh, I will tell it to anyone who will approach me. And those who will want to join me in such job will be in the council. Maybe you already know someone who is like that?"

Trafalgar nodded. "That will work too, if they resist the change too much you can accuse them of not wanting all that is best for the country. And there is at least one person that will definitely want to join you in this, he wasn't at the coronation as he refused to support I quote him: 'A kid from farms who doesn't know what to do.' It seems he was wrong and once he gets to know of what you did he will want to talk with you, I recommend agreeing to it, you won't be disappointed."

King of Libretas tilted his head in somewhat childish manner. "And what is his name?" Though thinking about it, the king was in a way childish, the way he spoke, acted. Law's first impression wasn't the greatest one after all, but the speech improved it making him look like he was ready for it. Right now Marquess wasn't sure how it really was – the king was a mix of childishness and experience unlike his years and showed it in the most immature ways. Was this mix in a perfect balance? Trafalgar had yet to find out, but no matter his conclusion in that he will serve his king and in places the king was unfamiliar he will give his help and in matters that needed discussion he will be the logic voice. He will help to make this kingdom great.

Remembering King Luffy's – because they had to retain formal distance at least in his head - question Law almost missed the tall man answered. "Duke Redhead Shanks. He is probably the most sensible duke of the Council and also extremely wise, he's known for his forgiveness, but if you cross the line too much he will be merciless."

The short male nodded looking thoughtful. "I would like to meet him."

With his eyes wide open and filled with anticipation Marquess Law watched king Luffy take the rule. The latter did it without hesitation or even a drop of doubt, he made very clear rules the moment Council sat down for its' first meeting – Law, as king's personal adviser, was finally allowed in such meetings – and clearly showed that not a word from his speech was a lie. Ruler of Libretas kingdom only proceeded to be more unique from any other human he had ever met.

Life at the castle wasn't just amusing anymore, it was downright FUN. Never in his life had Trafalgar that much fun, and the reason for it all was called Luffy. That young man simply never stopped surprising the older nobleman, every day there would be something new in his actions, every day he was the same cheerful person, he never seemed to start a day in a bad mood.

One would think that with cheerful personality and talking habits like that Law would already know everything about Luffy after those four months since coronation, but that wasn't the case. Young king talked about wine in his free time, how it's made, what summer is the best for grapes and so on, he was quite passionate about it, but kept quiet about most of his personal life before.

King Luffy would gossip about his observations, about people he met and things he heard rather than talk about his past. Marquess Trafalgar was fascinated with the king. Being personal adviser he had to spend more time with the king than average noble, and so Law grew closer to king. Instead of living in his own apartments he lived in the ones appointed as personal adviser's, if he really wanted he could spend time with king only during meals and meetings, instead he followed king around like a shadow almost everywhere… He chose to be close to the king – as close as possible – to become his – Luffy's – friend, the one person king would always seek out for honest company.

There were many words that could describe the small build king and heartbreaker didn't fit in there at all. But that word still somehow found its way on people's lips. And it looked like Luffy was oblivious to why it was like that. He was oblivious to the very _obvious_ women who threw themselves under his feet – not literally, mind you – trying to get his attention and earn his grace.

When word spread that the king planned on being anything, but how the others used to be, the bigger part of the kingdom's women – even the teenagers and already married women – decided that it meant Luffy was going to marry whoever he wanted. Truth to be told Law asked Luffy if it was like that once and received a positive response, so the women weren't that far from the truth. It didn't help that Luffy smiled to every woman and acted the same gentleman way, with every one of them.

It all made the tattooed male as amused as it made him annoyed. He wanted to be the one who cracks every secret about the king, he wanted to know him best and understand what made him so thick. And all those women were just getting in his way and maybe even potentially destroying his chances! He could never know what could happen, especially when it came to young king and a mix of Luffy and females was completely unknown to him and for some reason not appealing at all…


	4. Things Hidden, Unknown But Are They?

Luffy had a very clear view of what he wanted in his life: to be a great king, to not give in the pressure the bigger half of the nobles were trying to put on him and live his life to its fullest. Only now Luffy found himself wanting to add something else to that list – check if what he was feeling for his personal adviser – Marquess Trafalgar Law – was as serious and as truthful as he thought.

King of Libretas was no fool, deep down he understood everything and even though in the sanctuary of his rooms he could forget every problem in the castle and his country and act like a child, he knew what responsibility was and how to push the inner thinker to the top of his mind and let his decisions flow. But no matter which way of thinking Luffy took, Law was always on his mind. While making any decisions he would think if Law would have taken it and how the taller man would have phrased it. While being with Law he would always wonder about one or other fact about Law's personal life or interests.

He was too curious about it all for his own good. Way too curious for it to be normal, way too curious for it to be innocent, way too curious ignore it all. It wasn't hard for Luffy to realize he had fallen deep, deep into the rabbit hole, called 'not normal obsession with his advisor'. The young man had some suspicion where all of it was leading, but he didn't dare to hope. Liking stage he has passed long time ago and the only direction the road his mind and feelings could be taking now was _love._ And Luffy wasn't sure he was mentally prepared to be in love.

-II-

It was nine months after the coronation that Luffy understood he had no way out of the feeling he was sensing, he was finally ready to admit it.

He was in _love_.

He just couldn't stop himself after noticing how subtly Traffy took care of him. The said man would be gentle with him after a rough day in the castle, would sit through his anger and say nothing as Luffy raged, Law would always make sure that the things Luffy could possibly forget were in places the latter would see them at easily. Instead of being distant he kept close to him and was always there when needed. It were small, seemingly minor details that smashed the last brick between love and like for the tall man.

Luffy was sixty percent sure that Law felt more than friendship for him too… maybe forty… but the chance was there!

And Luffy was ready to take it.

Now if only he knew how…

-II-

King Monkey D Luffy had a plan. It was kind of shady and there were lots of ways it could go wrong, but he was an optimist and hoped for the best. In the end – if the plan failed he could always think of a new one! Though he much more preferred this one working, it would be pain in the ass to think of another one.

It was an early morning when the plan was started. Meeting Traffy in his suit's lounge where every morning Marquess would meet him and they would discuss that day's plan. But today Luffy had other plans. "We're going horse riding."

"What?"

Luffy turned around – his cape flowing behind him – and grinned at his personal adviser. "I want to go riding horses today, you're coming too, we should take some food too and have picnic!"

The tanned man nodded and stood up following Luffy as the latter left the suit. "Alright then, with how much you've been working day off sounds wonderful."

"Great! I already told the stable supervisor to get out horses ready for this morning, we only need to make a detour to the kitchen and get a picnic basket."

Law shook his head amused. "You had this planned from the beginning, hadn't you?"

The king sent him a smile. "Maybe I did."

Half an hour later both brunets found themselves mounting their horses with six guards leading them, it was a relatively small group compered to how big of an escort he usually got. Happy with the small number Luffy jumped on the horse with ease for a moment forgetting his plan. Once he realized what he had done he cursed under his breath, but soon relaxed as he had many more chances and maybe some of them would be more convenient, especially if he and Traffy were alone…

They had a little chat of Luffy's schedule after the lunch, Luffy wasn't really feeling like doing anything important, so he tried to put only small stuff there. The young king was feeling giddy and couldn't wait to get rid of the guards, so half way into the schedule planning he turned at his guards and smiled slightly. "I would really love to have time to talk about personal matters with my personal adviser. You can spread out three – five hundred meter distance and look out for anyone while we take a walk here and stretch our muscles."

The trained guards who had already swore their loyalty as guards to him, spread out in all directions and galloped away. Once no one was in sight Luffy sighed and stretched his hands up. "I still feel weird with them watching my every move when I'm not in my suite."

Law smiled as he got off his sorrel colored horse and stretched too. "You will get used to it, and if you don't, you will have to simply live with it."

Small brunet scrunched his nose as he started getting off his black horse. "I would rather not."

Luffy stretched making his joints crack and before opening his eyes realized he got of his horse without pretending to fall down. Damn it. Was he going to fail at such simple plan? And here he was worried about Law not catching him in time…

The tattooed male shrugged. "Even kings can't have everything they want, _exactly_ as they want it…"

Young male sat down on the ground – horse rein still in his hands – making the horse lie down with him. Traffy only looked over him, shrugged and did he same. "So what private matter did you want to talk about?"

Young king tried not to blush, he had planned on pretending fall from the saddle and making Law catch him and then get out the truth from the man. Now it had failed. "I just wanted to be alone in the forest without anyone peering for a little bit…"

"Should I leave you at your thoughts then?"

Luffy's eyes widened in horror. "Hell no! I enjoy your company, it's soothing I would probably prefer being with you than alone with all my thoughts."

Law grinned – that rare teasing grin he made when he forgot that Luffy pretty much owned him and was also the ruler of a powerful kingdom – and Luffy felt happiness wash over him, he really needed to find out how his personal adviser truthfully felt about him… "Well, I'm glad."

They sat there in silence for who knows how long, watching the sky or simply listening to forest sounds. But everything came to an end, especially when you're sitting on not so comfortable ground. So with mutual agreement they decided to hop on their horses and do some more riding.

It was then when King of Libretas – with the plan long forgotten – did what he had been trying to do on purpose several times that morning – without looking what he was doing he put his foot in the stirrup wrongly and started falling backwards when he tried to mount the horse and the latter moved a bit. Luckily for him Marquess Trafalgar was getting ready to mount his horse too and standing nearby Luffy, thus was able to catch the smaller man before he hit the ground.

Hanging midway between the horse stirrup and Law's hands, with heart beating loud he carefully took out his leg and slowly putting them on the ground. When both of his legs hit the ground they started shaking and the smaller male gripped Law's hands that were still holding him. Taking a deep breath he started calming down. "That was way scarier than I ever thought it could be…"

Traffy chuckled, still holding his hands on Luffy, as the latter haven't released his grip of taller man's hands. "You're way too absent minded to be riding a horse right now, what was in your head when you were climbing on him?"

Luffy turned around releasing Marquess hands by doing that, and looked straight into Law's eyes. "You."

They stared into each other's eyes and then started laughing. Young king gripped his stomach as he tried to stop laughing, a huge grin on his face, cheeks slightly tinted from the laughter. "You know, I wasn't kidding."

The tattooed male ruffled younger's hair and smiled. "Sure you were. Do you think you're focused enough to try to get on the horse again?"

Getting a determined glint in his eyes, Luffy grabbed Law's hand and stopped him from turning to his own horse. "I was being serious." He tapped his temple. "You're always in my head, can't seem to get you out of there."

Marquess Trafalgar's eyes became serious as he turned back to face Luffy. His voice was muted to a whisper and had a spark of determination there. "And why is that?"

"You may guess, if you wish so."

Law's eyes narrowed and he seemed to be deep in thought. "This game is useless." He finally stated and put his hands on Luffy's shoulders. "I like you more than any personal adviser ever should have. Happy?"

King of Libretas kingdom rolled his eyes. "You're so un-romantic, I like it."

And what he did after that sealed his fate, because the happiness he felt when their lips met could never be copied and the shine in his personal adviser's eyes after it was too priceless to ever let go. They laughed after that, it was for some reason quite hilarious – the situation, their positions, that they didn't even care…

They stood like that for a while, kissing each other and trying to get used to it, using the moment because who knows when there will be a next time they will be all alone… "You know, I knew you were planning something like this today, I mean picnic, really? You forgot to even take it from the guards when you sent them away, and you _never_ forget food."

Luffy chuckled. "It was _that_ what gave me away?"

Law shook his head. "Nah, I had a feeling."

The smaller brunet leaned down to Law's chest. "DO you have a feeling about anything else?"

Hugging him closer Marquess Trafalgar answered. "Yes I do, this relationship is going to be great."

Luffy just laughed as he hugged back. of course it's gonna be, Law had probably thought out how it could work in secret…

The End

**A.N. I'm a complete ass, I'm so sorry for how **_**late**_** this thing is! I was planning on finishing this latest on Monday, but look at me, it's Wednesday! But it's way longer than any others and it's the end! So I hope you have enjoyed this mini story! ^-^**


End file.
